Troublemakers
by Katara Seven
Summary: Here are some fluffy Tokka oneshots for your enjoyment. R&R!
1. Hands

**Troublemakers**

**Rated K+**

**Tokka Drabbles  
**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's contents. All rights go to ****Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 1**

Hands

Toph felt the familiar touch of Sokka's skin as he slipped his hand into hers. It tingled with warmth.

"Toph, you shouldn't be walking in the sand without some guidance. You _know_ you can barely see."

Toph couldn't help but smile.

"Oh calm down, Snoozles. It's not like I'm gonna walk into some-BLARGHF!"

The girl fell into the warrior's arms while Katara turned around.

"Sorry about that, Toph." She apologized.

When she continued walking forward, and Sokka had helped Toph stand back up, he smirked.

"You were saying?"

The Earthbender's face went red.

"Shut up, meathead! Katara was the one who stopped without-"

"Toph."

Although she was blind, Toph knew Sokka was staring at her. Into her eyes.

She reluctantly let Sokka slip his hand back into hers.

A faint smile played across her face. The two began walking again; walking into the desert sunset.

* * *

A/N: Takes place in The Desert, obviously. (When Sokka _isn't_ high on cactus juice. XD) Anywho, thanks for reading and comments are deeply appreciated. :) -Sev


	2. Almost

**Troublemakers**

**Rated K+**

**Tokka Drabbles  
**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's contents. All rights go to ****Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 2  
**

Almost

"I don't know _why_ you like drawing," Toph muttered. "It's stupid."

Sokka squinted at her. "It's not stupid! It's a good way to express your emotions and feelings."

"I thought your only emotion and feeling was stupidity?"

"You-! I-! Why are you always making fun of me?" the boy stuttered.

"Why are you always eating meat?"

"You know what? I think you make fun of me because you have a crush on me!"

Toph blushed. "No I don't, Meathead!"

"Yes- you do!"

"S-so what if I do?!"

"Well you know what I say to that!?"

"What!?!"

"I-!" Suddenly the boy stopped moving. His eyebrows flew into his hair.

It was silent for a long time.

"You... _like_ me?"

Toph looked away. "I-I don't know. Do... _you_ like me?"

Was this it? Was this finally the moment Toph had been waiting for?

"Toph, I..."

Suddenly the door knob started turning. The two froze- then quickly acted like the conversation they had just had never happened. Sokka went back to drawing demented pictures of Appa and Toph went back to sitting lazily and having Momo lick her feet.

Katara and Aang ran into the Ba Sing Se house clutching official looking pictures of Appa in their hands.

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara said excitedly.

The Earthbender and Watertribe warrior did a good job of pretending their conversation never happened, because they never brought it up again.

* * *

A/N: Takes place in Lake Laogai. Sokka found out Toph might have a crush on him. :) Comments are awesome, yes. :D


	3. Magic

**Troublemakers**

**Rated K+**

**Tokka Drabbles  
**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's contents. All rights go to ****Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 3  
**

Magic

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Get real, Snoozles. I don't dance."

"You don't? I thought you'd actually_ like_ to, you know, 'cause it's on the ground and stuff..."

Toph stared at Sokka and raised her eyebrow.

"_It's on the ground and stuff_??"

Sokka sighed. "Oh, you know what I mean. Come on." He took Toph's hand and led her away from the crowd of Fire Nation Kids.

"Do you even know how to dance?" The blind girl asked.

The boy blushed, scratching behind his head. "Well, I, uh... I'm about as good as dancing as I am drawing!" He finally answered.

"Which of course means he sucks." Toph muttered under her breath, smiling.

Sokka started to move his shoulders and do a little jig. He tried to dance with the rhythm of the music, but was horribly off.

Toph rolled her eyes, even though she didn't need to. "_This_ is how you do it."

She hopped to the side and started dancing. It was amazing to watch. She moved crazily, but at the same time gracefully. It seemed that instead, the music was following _her_ beat.

Sokka found himself staring at her, mouth open. He quickly sucked in the saliva that had almost escaped, hoping Toph hadn't seen, and walked towards her. Then he jumped into her dance, and made it a dance for two.

They danced together: the bandit and the warrior. Nothing was happening, no one was there; only them. Everything around them was just dark space with music radiating from it.

Toph was completely aware of Sokka right next to her, trying to follow her moves. She smiled, closed her eyes, and released her feelings. Suddenly light burst from the two and they twirled, sprang, and danced like angels.

Who ever said magic wasn't real? Because right then and there, the little blind girl swore that everything she was feeling, everything she was doing, was just magic. _Wonderful_, plain, old magic.

And then it vanished.

"Toph, Sokka, we have to get out of here!" A familiar voice said.

The couple opened their eyes, stopped dancing, and saw Aang and Katara.

"What's wrong?"

"The headmaster for the Fire Nation school is here, and he's looking for me!" Aang blurted.

The four of them ran swiftly towards the end of the cave. They jumped on Appa and flew away.

"Flamey-o, sir. Flame-ee-o." Sokka clapped, when Katara had kissed Aang on the cheek. He silently stared at Toph, and his eyes glinted.

The bandit and the warrior shared a smile.

* * *

A/N: Weee! :D I thought this one was pretty cute. XD Tell me what you think, please. :) Comments~~ And this was taken place in The Headband.


End file.
